The invention relates to a display shelf organizer. More particularly, the invention relates to a simple and easy to use device for organizing and labeling items on display on a shelf.
The large number of consumers who daily examine and handle articles on retail display invariably results in items being misplaced and the display as a whole becoming generally disordered. Retailers must attempt to maintain an orderly arrangement of this multitude of variously sized and shaped articles being displayed. Time is consumed in rearranging articles back to their proper location.
Further, where items are displayed side by side, confusion of the consumer between similar items may result. The consumer may wrongfully select an item improperly placed.
Attempts have been made at remedying this problem by sectioning off specific areas of a shelf in different ways. These include use of baskets or cumbersome dividers which may significantly reduce the shelf space available for display. In addition, these methods often require special components and fixtures and/or articles on the shelves which complicate their usage and limit dividing capabilities to pre-set sizes and locations.
Therefore, it is among the objects of this invention to provide a simple, low-cost shelf divider and labeling unit offering greater flexibility in the positioning of dividers in order to accommodate the various sizes and shapes of items to be displayed, while reducing to a minimum the displacement of usable display space taken up by such a unit.